confused feelings
by cfrules22
Summary: how Caroline and Klaus bonded over this years Miss Mystic Pagaent. Caroline starts to realiz that Klaus isn't so bad as she starts to see a diffent side to him that she alone can see.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline had been quite busy setting up for the years Miss Mystic Pageant. She found it weird to be there since her and Tyler weren't exactly getting along at the moment. She had done nothing wrong, not exactly, she was going along with a story that Tyler never corrected. Now it had seemed more real than ever, they were done. It was difficult but she kept busy and kept up a brave face.

She had gotten to the Lockwood mansion early to set up and made sure to wear something nice. She had a feeling she was being watched amd she ignored it for as long as possible but it was getting harder to do so. Caroline knew exactly who it was and groaned a little. "I'm a little busy here..can we do this later?" she asked in slight annoyance and turned around to look at Klaus.

Klaus had fallen hard for Caroline, who could blame him? She was beautiful, strong, and full of fire and light. That was why he fell for her - the woman who would not admit that she felt the exactly same way. So that day, he took the opportunity to get to see her, alone. Walking in to the room slowly, his eyes ran over her figure and smiled as she spoke. "Does that mean you want.. me to come back later love?": He stepped a few steps forward and let out a small chuckle.

It was difficult not to have a slight attitude about this. "Don't bother, it's never going to happen" she said still trying to ignore how she really felt. She was about to send him away when she realized how embarrassing it could be for former Miss Mystic to show up alone.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "fine. Fine 6 o'clock. don't bring me anything, not even a corsage. i already have something to wear tonight. "

_"Hmmm.. Alright then, sounds very very fun":: He smirked to her.:"See you then gorgeous... Looking forward to it.":: He said and nodded towards her, biting his bottom lip softly he made his way out the room and home._

_The time came, he picked her up. Dressed smartly and looking extra handsome to try show off to her. At the party he looked round then to her:" Would you like to dance Caroline?" He said in a seductive tone._

Caroline smirked a little and shook her head and sighed heavily. She finished up and went home and got ready for the pageant. It was less stress ok get this year since she wasn't in the running. It was a nice change for her but sadly, she still had to be there for a little part of it. She showered and put her dress on and dried her hair leaving it straight. Somehow she was nervous about tonight and still wouldn't admit it to herself of why she felt this way. "It's one night. What could possibly happen?" She told herself as she did her make up and walked out. She smiled a little as she caught herself giving Klaus a look over. "Sure, I would love to" she said with a smile as he asked her to dance.

"Wow no witty comment at a dance with the bad boy huh? Someone is a in a great mood.":: He let out a small chuckle and took her hand in his strong hand, walking towards where people were enjoying themselves and dancing. ::

He gently pulled her close and began to dance with her. " You really do look.. Amazing tonight. The most beautiful woman in this room.. For sure. I should know, I have been round for.. Quite a while!" He laughed.

Caroline smirked a little and rolled her eyes. "for once i am in a good mood. I don't know what it is" she said and laughed a little. she placed her hand in his and walked with him to where everyone was.

Caroline blushed a little when he told her she was the most beautiful woman here. "Thanks.." as nervous as she had been she managed to look her best and was looking forward to anything this night would bring her. Caroline danced with him and looked around to see who was there. She couldn't help but notice that Tyler was with Hayley tonight, she didn't mean to look so hurt by it.

He looked to her face seeing her see Tyler with Hayley, he frowned and spun her round and caught her easily. Looking into her beautiful eyes."I know how you feel for Tyler... I also know it must be very.. very hard. But if he does not see what a beautiful girl you are... And how.. amazing you truly are.. It his loss. I am just so happy to be dancing with you tonight."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at what he said. She was amused with herself a little, she wasn't even trying and already had another man's attention so easily. It was a nice distraction from everything. She moved closer to Klaus and continued to dance with him. "If I'm so great..why does this keep happening?" She asked softly and wasn't even sure of the answer she was looking to hear. "His loss.." she repeated and didn't think much about it since. Whatever this was tonight, she intended to have fun. "You're really sweet sometimes.."she said softly looking him in the eyes

_"You mean why do you keep getting hurt?":: He asked her softly, dancing with her more, moving their bodies to the music. His eyes never leaving her's, smiling softly.:"Because Caroline.. You have not yet found a man who is good enough for you.. A man with taste... A man who can really.. Appreciate you."_

_"See I am not all bad Caroline... I can be sweet.. I have had to fight to survive.. I didn't not ask to be made into a monster, but my father made sure of it...I guess we all make our mistakes and I have made a lot. I was so happy when you agreed to come to this dance with me, to show you... my true side.. Loyal... Passionate.. Protective... And at times, sweet."_

She looked around and really listened to what he had just said. "i dont belon here anymore do I?"she asked curiously as she looked him in the eyes. " not any more I don't. the girl that won this thing last year, belongs here..but shes gone..long gone" she said breathing a laugh and realized there was really nothing keeping her here. "is that offer still good? when you said you could show me the world?"

Klaus was amazed she mentioned his offer and smiled softly, nodding to her. Noticing Tyler watching them, he took her hand softly into his and lead her out::"I can take you anywhere.. Paris.. Tokyo.. Spain.. Australia."

Caroline smiled and didn't even notice Tyler this time and laced her fingers with his and walked with him a little bit outside the crowd, somewhere it was a little more private. "oh, Paris sounds amazing this time of year" she said as she smiled and giggled a little as she started to day dream about it. caroline has never been outside of virgina, so anything outside the country just sounded simply amazing right now.

"Oh Caroline you would love it! The shops.. .The art gallaries The sights and the people.. And ofcourse the clothes and fashion."

"So, how about it. Let's leave this one track town and explore the world... Together"

Caroline smiled even more as he kept talking about everything she has missed out on. "it sounds fabulous. i would love to" she said and grinned, it just added to her list of things she could never tell her friends.

"You.. Really do look amazing tonight Caroline.. You always do but tonight you look like a princess":: He held up a diamond necklace::"And this.. Would look amazing on you!"

it was impossible to say no to the necklace, it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. " wow...its gorgeous. where did you find this?" she asked and pulled her hair up and turned around so he could put he necklace on her. "i thought we talked about this though..can't keep buying my affection.." she said as she was accepting the gift anyway.

"I am not buying it Caroline. I am showing you how you deserve to be treated.. Like the queen that you truly are.":: He smiled and slowly put in on her slender neck.::"I've had it... for a while. And it looks amazing on you"..

"I guess i have to get used to this.." she said a little nervous of where this was going. she couldn't push him away though, no matter what she said, she enjoyed this kind of attention. its never happened before, it was all new and exciting for her. " i love it, thank you" she said and kissed his cheek.

Klaus smiled to her and almost blushed as she kissed his cheek, he moved a piece of hair out of her face and moved it behind her ear. Seeing Tyler and Elena walking over. He took Caroline's hand In his own and kissed it.:"See you soon Queen Caroline.":: Walking off with a smirk across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline smiled and blushed as he kissed her hand. "see you later.." whatever this was Caroline was falling for it. she never thought she would feel this way about Klaus but she was certain her heart had skipped a beat. she had wished he didnt go so soon. she turned around to see a judgmental Elena and a not to happy Tyler. " oh for crying out loud..its not a big deal "she said rolling her eyes and was just waiting for the lecture. " and fyi..im done being a spy. it's not worth it any more" she told them and was a little surprised with herself for chosing Klaus over her friends just now.

Klaus looked back at them talking and his eyes ran over Caroline again smiling again to himself he walked to his car and drove home.

A hour later he was standing there, doing a painting of Caroline that he had been working on. Concentrating on his art work.

Caroline had stayed for as long as she had to and went home once it was all done. She was left with mixed feelings of how the day went and mostly mixed feelings towards Klaus. There was things that she could never explain to her friends and get away with at the same time.

she went up to her room and grabbed clean clothes to sleep up and went for a shower before she went to bed. She couldn't get Klaus out of her head and it was just something she kept to herself, no one would ever understand what she saw in him.

Most would see Klaus as this monster, but he hadn't always been this monster. He had been human once.. Just wanted to impress his father who never cared, was loyal to his family.. But then... He was forced into this life.

He looked to the finished art work and smiled to himself. Checking it was dry he got one of his hybrids to take it Caroline's. The hybrid placed it at her front door and rung the front bell and left leaving it there for her

Caroline perked up hearing the doorbell ring, she was the only one there so she had no choice but to go downstairs to see who or what it was. she opened the door and didn't see anyone there. When she looked down, she just smiled knowing exactly who it was from.

it made her smile as she looked at the painting that was clearly of her. The detail was amazing, and all this time she never thought anyone paid that much attention to her. All of this just proved her wrong. Caroline took it inside and went back to her room. She debated on calling but had no idea what to even say to him right now. she was just in shock and awe over the beauty of the painting.

Klaus showered and freshened up for bed. Walking into his large bedroom looking round, one thing about a large bedroom - you notice how alone you truly are. He sighed and walked to his fridge beside the bed, opening a blood bag and pouring himself a large glass of human blood. Sitting on the bed he switched the television on. Watching it as he drank from the glass slowly.

Caroline found a nail and hung up the picture in her room. she smiled at how perfect it looked on her wall and she crawled back into bed and grabbed her phone and tapped her nails against the back of it for a while.

The whole artist thing was kind of a turn on for her, she suddenly had realized and just never told any one about it. she turned on her phone and called Klaus. she was a little nervous about it but knew what she was going to say this time.

Klaus placed his glass down and found his phone, smiling seeing it was Caroline he lowered the volume on his TV and pressed the receive button, putting it to her ear.::"Caroline.. I hope that hybrid didn't annoy you too much.. I just wanted to get that painting to you... Tonight... Is it alright?"

"no he wasn't a bother..no one was there actually. um..I just wanted to say thank you. I love it, its beautiful" she said with a smile and layed down for a moment. "you're the only one that's ever paid attention like that to me..twice there's been proof.." she said and laughed a little thinking of the first drawing he had down of her.

"I've lived so long... And you Caroline.. You are one of those most true and amazing beautys in this world.. I have ever seen - I thought you'd want to see how I saw you.. In that painting. I have a few other art pieces of you here. You are my muse."

she smiled and relaxed a little "well..I would like to see them sometime" she told him and blushed a little to hear such sweet things from him. It wasn't that new, but she did have to get used to it. he was saying all the right things and she didn't know what to say in return.

"Well then - Come down to my home.. tomorrow.. And I will show you them. How about that?": He grinned hoping she would say yes and come to his home, to be round her again would make him so happy. To possibly try kiss her

she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "sure why not" she said and couldn't help but smile. "when do you want me over?" she asked and bit her lip and looked out her window as her imagination had wandered off a little of what could possible happen when they were completely alone.

"Anytime.. Just pop round and let yourself in gorgeous.. See you tomorrow.":: He let out a chuckle and hung up. Yawning he finished his drink and placed the glass down, dozing off as the TV continued to show local news.

she smiled and laughed a little "okay, good night" she said and hung up. she laid on her side and just smiled to herself and couldn't even believe this was even happening. after a little while she settled in for the night and closed her eyes and fell asleep and slept through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

she smiled and laughed a little "okay, good night" she said and hung up. she laid on her side and just smiled to herself and couldn't even believe this was even happening. after a little while she settled in for the night and closed her eyes and fell asleep and slept through the night.

The next morning came and Klaus groaned as he stretched his body out. He jumped in to the shower, washing his hair and body, brushing his teeth. He wrapped a towel round his waist and turned on some music.

Caroline woke up the next morning and took a shower and got dressed for the day. Once again she was a little nervous and yet at the same time she was alright and calm about today. Somehow she just knew she would be safe there. she got dressed in something kind of sexy and headed out the door and drove to his house. Just like he had said she walked up to the door and just let herself in. As usual she did take a look around, she did love this place and just thought it was the most beautiful structure she's ever seen. she was a little quiet at first and knew she didn't have to make her presance verbally known as she walked around and took a look around. It didn't take her long to find where he was. she smiled and blushed a little seeing Klaus only in a towel. "hey, good morning"

Klaus heard her voice and turned, smirking, his chest still glistening wet from the shower he grinned. "Caroline. Well you seem to have perfect time don't you!" He laughed, pulling on a pair of boxers under the towel he walked close to her "You smell real good."

Caroline smiled and laughed a little "yea I guess I do" she said with a grin. "its a new perfume. You like it?" she asked as he moved closer to her and she couldn't take her eyes off of him for a second.

"I love it.. Very... exotic smelling" He moved his lips to her ear. "I am so glad you are here...Should, I put some clothes on?" He said seductively

she smirked as he moved closer to her placing his lips to her ear. "i'm glad you like it" she said with a smile as she looked him in the eyes "well that's up to you..I really don't mind at this point" she said with a little smirk.

A flash of happiness went through Klaus's eyes and he suddenly picked her up and pinned her to the wall smirking. Looking into those beautiful eyes of her's.

Caroline smirked as he picked her up and pinned her up against the wall. she wrapped her arms and legs around him and gave him a look over a few times and didn't say a word as she realized how close they really were now. she leaned in a little and softly brushed her lips against his in teasing sort of way.

He let out a small moan as their lips brushed together."Wait.. You.. Like me?" he looked shocked. " I never thought that you had ... feelings for me or would ever like me back... " He placed her down."I thought I'd be alone for the rest of my life."

she smiled softly and nodded at his question. "yes I like you. I think I have for a while and just could never admit to myself or anyone else. she sighed a little as he set her down on her feet. "No one has to be alone forever. You just have to let someone in" she said looking him in the eyes and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"And...You are the right person to let in hmm?" He asked her with a smile on her face, stroking her beautiful blonde hair he nods." I think you are the right person... I could take you round the world.. Show you the world"

she smiled as she looked at him. "well I hope I could be the one you let in..to give a chance to" she said with a smile as he once again mentioned showing her the world. "that sounds nice. Maybe one day it can happen. I've never been much of anywhere..Definetly not Europe" she said with a small laugh. "been to the bahama's once.." she said thinking over of the different places she's been, but like she said it was a small list.

He watched her, seeing she was remembering her holiday and smirks. Picking up a sketch work he did.:" This is us... Look.. And.. We are in Paris... I will show you it.. The real Paris of course" He chuckled. "I want to give you everything that you deserve"

Caroline saw the sketch he did and smiled "wow..you really got this planned out don't you?" she asked with a little smirk on her lips. " Paris sounds nice right about now..I mean..just from what I've heard about it and pictures I've seen from movies and stuff.." she said with a small laugh.

"You will love it. And be treated like the amazing queen that you are." He grins"Everyone will be so jealous when you show them all your nice things and where you've been." He sits down and watches her.

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. Just from the way he was looking at her, no one has ever done that and it made her blush a little. " never really been treated like a queen before..a princess maybe but it doesn't really count I guess. Because it was by my father" she said softly.

Klaus stood and walked forward, stepping close to her, chuckling softly. "You are my queen Caroline. Last night.. after we stopped talking over the phone, I lay there just.. thinking about you. The way you smile... The cute things you say.. How protective you are over the ones you love. A true queen."

Caroline smiled as she looked at him. " I care too much for my own good sometimes..its a curse" she said with a shrug. "Because its like no matter what I do, I always end up alone. " she said walking over and sat next to him. It was amusing to her how she could change someone so easily. How she always brought out the good in people.

"well I'm a original vampire and a hybrid so you will not get rid of me easily!" He laughed hard and wrapped an arm round her"So.. Paris first? Or Tokyo? I could fly us over whenever you want.. See the sights..." He smirked to her.

she smirked when he told her it wouldn't be easy to get rid of him. " must be nice..to snap your fingers and get to go anywhere you want" she said moving closer and sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. " but to answer your question..Paris." she said with a smile. "Paris first..it will be perfect"


End file.
